Malik Bruder
Malik Bruder is one of the five protagonists in the Masterminds trilogy. Appearance Not much is said about Malik's physical appearance, other than the fact that he's heavy and tall. However, it is mentioned that he has the most noticeable computer-chip scar on his neck. On the front cover, he is shown to have a light skin tone and messy blonde hair. Malik is a big guy, broad-shouldered, kind of muscular, tough-looking. There was one point in Criminal Destiny ''where Amber mentioned that a few girls thought Malik was hot, so it implies that he's good looking. Personality ''You're a saint, you must have been cloned from Joan of Arc. ''-Malik Bruder, Masterminds: Criminal Destiny'' Malik would rather sit down and have other people do his work for him than do the work himself. He got Hector Amani to do his schoolwork for him in Masterminds. In Payback, he temporarily lives the life of a gangster while with Gus Alabaster. He can be very abrasive and a bit of a bully, but he often shows affection to the people he really cares about by expressing concern when they are in danger. This is shown multiple times in the series. It is said that what he misses about Serenity is the food that his "mother" cooked. He loves junk food and hates vegetables. Malik has many phobias. He also has a quick temper and often yells at people. Relationships Family Members Friends Hector Amani (Best Friend) Hector Amani is Malik's best friend. However, Malik spent most of his time either making Hector do his homework or running away from him. However, Malik is concerned when Hector hurts himself skateboarding down the hill. He also grieves when his friend is presumed dead. He is enraged when Hector sells them out to Serenity, and in Payback, he is very apparent that he no longer trusts him. After Hector saves Eli from Felix Hammerstorm, Malik angrily scolds him for nearly getting himself killed, then gives in and gives Hector a big hug. Amber Laska (Frenemy/Crush) (See also Amik (Amber x Malik)) Malik usually calls Amber Laska "Laska." In the first book, he was shocked at how she reacted to finding out that they are clones. This is the second time her temper goes out of check and Malik said that he liked her style after ranting Amber about what to do next. For the duration of the series, he's usually criticizing her for something, whether it's her checklists, structured lifestyle, or love of vegetables and exercise. However, at the end of the second book, they get away from the Purple People Eaters together and he even says that lately, she's one of his favorite people. In Payback, they end up staying at Gus Alabaster's house until his death, pretending to be a couple. Malik thinks that Amber is tough as steel and his defences broke when she started to cry in Payback. In book three, when Malik and Amber are walking out of the police station in Chicago, Amber slips her hand into his. It has been confirmed by Gordon Korman that the reason Amber and Malik are always arguing, is because they have feelings for each other. Trivia * Malik is the third protagonist in each book * He is described to have blond hair and green eyes * Cloned from Gus Alabaster * Confirmed to be 13, and 14 at the end of Payback * Loves Tater Tots * Afraid of thunder storms, tight spaces, bugs, heights, motorcycles, sharks, etc. * Malik is Osiris 3 * Bruder: German for brother * Potrayed by Mike Rylander in the audiobook Gallery Click here to view the Malik Bruder Gallery